Countdown to Christmas
by relena soulheart
Summary: Join the cast of Kingdom Hearts as we count down to Christmas Day with some holiday music! From the good time classics to the newest hits, sing along as we celebrate Christmas cheer with a new song every day until the big 25th of December. :)
1. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

_**Hello hello hello! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! :)**_

_**Now before we get started...I know, I know! I'm taking forever with my other fanfics, but with the holidays coming up, I just couldn't let this idea stay in my brain to gather dust.**_

_**What can I say? Once an idea pops up in my head, I just have to try it! So since my last update, I've been working on this!**_

_**As you have read in the summary, this is a holiday special in which the Kingdom Hearts characters will be singing Christmas songs as we count down to the 25**__**th**__** of December. Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs used here.**_

_**Now without further ado, let the Christmas Countdown begin!**_

* * *

Me: (enters while fixing the microphone headset) Alright everyone! Are you all set?

Everyone (at the same time): Sure are!...You know it!...Definitely!...I was born ready!...Oh yeah!...Totally!...

Me (clasps hands together, beaming): Awesome! Sora, Riku, Kairi, you guys are up first! Get on out there and start this thing off with a bang!

*Bang! Clatter!*

Me: What was that? (sees Sora flat on the ground with a cymbol rolling on the ground)

Sora (scrambles back on his feet): N-Nothing! *chuckles nervously*

Me: (eyes Sora warily) Okay then… (faces everyone, clapping loudly) Alright, places people! It's show time!

*everyone scrambles to their places as I make my way to the closed curtains. Curtains part slightly as I walk out onto the stage and then close one I'm out. The audience cheers.*

Me (shouting): Are you all ready for some musical holiday fun?!

*audience cheers*

Me (hand to my ear, still shouting): I can't hear you! I said, ARE YOU READY FOR SOME MUSICAL HOLIDAY FUN?!

*audience cheers louder*

Me: THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! Alrighty, to kick off this Christmas Countdown, we've got the Destiny Island trio themselves. Let's welcome Sora, Riku, and Kairi!

*The audience roars as I walk offstage and the curtains fully part, revealing Sora, Kairi, and Riku (all standing in that order), Sora and Riku wearing black tuxes and Kairi wearing a cute red Christmas dress. The stage is set in a starry night out in the snow with a large Christmas tree center stage. Music plays and the trio start dancing.*

Sora (yells, stepping up): You guys ready to rock around the Christmas tree? (Audience cheers in response) Alright! Let's go!

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop._

Riku (steps up): _Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling_.

Kairi (steps up with the boys): _You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

Sora: _Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday,  
Everyone dancin' merrily,  
In the new old-fashioned way._

*instrumental. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are joined by a few other dancers as they gathered around the tree. Some put up Christmas decorations while others place presents underneath. The trio comes forward and Kairi takes turns dancing with Sora and Riku. Riku twirls Kairi one last time as the next verse comes.*

Riku &amp; Sora: _You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_,

Kairi: _Voices singing, "Let's be jolly_,

All: (crowds together) _Deck the halls with boughs of holly" _

*everyone breaks into dance*

Sora: _Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop_,

Kairi: _Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
Every couple tries to stop,_

Riku: _Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_,

Kairi: _Everyone dancin' merrily,_

_In the new_

Riku: _Old_

Sora: _Fashioned_

All: _Way!_

*everyone dances as the trio hold out the last note and then gets into a final pose at the ending beat. The audience applauses as the performers gave a bow and the curtains close.*

* * *

_**And that is day 1! What's you think? Yay? Nay? Please follow, favorite, and/or review! ;)**_


	2. Winter Wonderland

_**Thank you so much Star-Shaped-X and unicron1000 for following, favoring, and reviewing! And thanks unicron1000 for following and favoring me as an author! :)**_

_**Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

Me: (steps out onto the stage, clapping) How was that for a show starter? (Audience claps and cheers) Wonderful, weren't they? Now, it's time for us to take a walk to a magical place where sleigh bells ring and the snow is glistening. A place called…Winter Wonderland. And leading us to this magical place is Number XIV, Xion! (Exists stage)

*everyone claps as the curtains part, showing a wintery landscape; snow covering the ground with snow hills in the background. Xion comes onstage wearing a sleeveless black Christmas dress and winter boots.*

Xion (singing): _Sleigh bells ring_

_Are you listening?_

_In the lane_

_Snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_(_Saix comes in stage left dressed as a bluebird, flapping his wing with a slight frowm, while Roxas waddles in stage right dressed as a penguin)

_Gone away is the bluebird_

_Here to stay is the new bird_

_Who sings a love song_

_As we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

(Demyx comes onstage dressed as a snowman just as Saix exits)

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_And pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say 'are you married?'_

_We'll say 'no man'_

_But you can do the job when you're in town_

_Later on we'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid_

_The plans that we made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

(During the instrumental break, Xion, Demyx, and Roxas dance around on the stage. At one point, Demyx trips in his costume and bumps right into Roxas, causing them to stumble and the audience to laugh. Regaining his balance, Roxas gave a quick glare at Demyx before flashing a smile to the audience as if nothing happened. Xion suppressed a giggle as she grinned at the two boys before singing again)

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_And pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say 'are you married?'_

_We'll say 'no man'_

_But you can do the job when you're in town_

_Later on we'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid_

_The plans that we made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_To face unafraid_

_The plans that we made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

*the song ends and the three of them pose: Xion with her hands on her knees and Roxas with his wings up and out and left leg in front. Demyx trys leaning on his elbow on Xion's shoulder but misses and falls down before quickly getting back up, posing with both hands on his hips. The audience along with the stage crew, performers, and I laughed at Demyx's silliness. Curtains close.*

Me (as Xion, Demyx, and Roxas come backstage): Great job out there guys! (high fives Xion and Roxas then points at Demyx) And Demyx, way to entertain the crowd.

Demyx: Really? Thanks! Uh-uh…I mean…*clears throat* I meant to do all that!

Roxas: So you bumped into me on purpose out there?

Demyx: *beams* Yep! *notices Roxas's disapproving look and blanches* I mean, no! That part was an accident! Definitely an accident! But you can forgive me, right buddy? *wraps and arm around Roxas's shoulder*

Roxas (muttering): I guess…

Me (shaking my head): Whatever the case you guys did awesome! *gives a thumbs up*

Saix: Why did you make me dress up like a bluebird anyway?

Me (shrugs): Honestly…I'm not sure…Felt like it was fitting I guess.

Saix: *sweatdrops*


	3. Jingle Bell Rock

Me: Is everyone ready?

Organization members: Yes!

Me: Great! Now any questions ? *sees Zexion with his hand up* Yes Zexion?

Zexion: Why is Axel the lead in this song?

Larxene (glares): Yeah, why him?

Me (pinching the bridge of my nose): *sigh* Guys, we've been over this. I gave you all a fair shot at the lead, and Axel got it fair and square. No offense, but the rest of you were either too aggressive, moody, passive, or a bit overly dramatic.

Xemnas (dramatically): What has led you to believe nonsense such as that Relena?

Me (deadpans): See, that right there is what I'm talking about. Now any more questions? *Demyx raises his hand* That don't regard the lead in the song… *Demyx reluctantly puts his hand down* Good. Axel, you ready?

Axel (grinning): Of course I'm ready!

Me (chuckles): Okay, okay. Just make sure you don't get too cocky just because you got the lead alright?

Axel: *scoffs* Since when have I ever been cocky? Never! *taps the side of his head* Got it memorized?

*Organization members groan annoyingly. I laugh as I roll my eyes before heading out on stage*

Me: Phew! So how'd you all like that last performance huh? (audience cheers and claps) *laughs* I thought so. Alrighty then, up next we've got an interesting group that claims they don't have hearts, but they sure can sing like they do. Give it up for Axel and the Nobodies everyone!

*everyone claps as the curtains part, showing Axel front and center with the mic and the other organization members lined up behind him. Music starts and the performers move to the beat.*

Axel:_ Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air._

_(pulls the mic off the stand)_

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
_

All: _That's the jingle bell rock!_

*As the Organization sings in the background, Axel places the mic back on the stand and summons his Chakrams. He starts throwing them around doing various fire tricks. One of them flies over the Nobodies' heads and they duck down to avoid getting beheaded or roasted alive. The audience cried out "ooh" and "aah" as they watched the pyromaniac's stunts.*

Organization members_: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air._

*Axel dismisses his Chakrams before grabbing the mic again*

Axel:_ What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock_

All: _Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock!_

*Just as the song ends, Axel summons one of his Chakrams and shoots out a burst of flames into the sky. The audience roared with applause as he bowed and waved to his fans before the curtains closed.*

Me: *looks disapprovingly at Axel as he and the others went back stage* Axel…

Axel (exasperated): Oh come on Relena! The audience loved it! I totally killed out there!

Me: I suppose… *sighs* fine. I'll let you off easy this time. But next time try to tone it done Mr. Pyro.

Axel (grins): *gives a thumbs up* You got it!

Me (muttering): I'm just glad nothing caught on fire like it did during rehearsals…


	4. Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town - JB

Me: Well…that was quite a show Axel put on for us huh? *audience claps and a few fangirls scream* Whoo! * fan my face with my hand* Okay, now I'd like to talk to you all about a certain special someone that we all should know. He has a big old belly, he wears a jolly red suit, and every night if you're awake, you'd hear his classic old call, "Ho Ho Ho!" Now who here knows who I'm talking about?

*audience yells out 'Santa Claus.'*

Me: Wait a minute. I think I heard it out there. Say it louder! Who?

*audience screams 'SANTA CLAUS!'*

Me: That's right! Santa Claus! Good ole' St. Nick! Now you all better make sure you've been good this year cause he's checking his list twice so make sure your name's down for nice this year! Now to tell us all about good old Santa, give it up for the one, the only, the hero of light, SORA!

*Applause breaks out and the curtains part, revealing a workshop setting. Everyone on the set wore red or green pointed caps with bells hanging on the end, red shirts, green overalls, and candy cane striped stockings along with green elf shoes. Some are making toys while others are wrapping them and putting them on conveyor belts to be packaged and delivered. The sound of banging hammers, turning gears, and whistling steam create a catchy beat to go along with their labor later followed by music playing. One worker, who was welding a silver robot with matching hair, put down his blowtorch and removes his welding mask, revealing the worker to be Sora. He reaches for the keystroke on the robot's back and turned it a couple of times before it came to life.*

Sora: _ Santa Claus is coming to town_

_You better watch out_  
_You better not cry_  
_You better not pout_  
_I'm telling you why_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_

*As Sora and Riku, the robot, start moving to the beat, a few of the elves around them stop what they were doing and broke into dance as well*

_He's making a list  
He's checking it twice;  
He's gonna find out  
Who's naughty or nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town_

*Sora gives Riku a quick fist bump before going over to the elves who were still working and urged them to dance as well.*

_He sees you when you're sleeping_  
_He knows when you're awake_  
_He knows when you've been bad or good_  
_So be good for goodness sake!_

_You better watch out!_  
_You better not cry!_  
_You better not pout!_  
_I'm telling you why!_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

_Oh!_

*One of the elves starts playing on a drum set that hasn't been wrapped yet and another picks up a guitar and plays along.*

_You better watch out!_  
_You better not cry!_  
_You better not pout!_  
_I'm telling you why!_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

_He's making a list_  
_And checking it twice;_  
_He's gonna find out_  
_Who's naughty or nice_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_  
_He knows when you're awake_  
_He knows when you've been bad or good_  
_So be good for goodness sake!_

_You better watch out!_  
_You better not cry_  
_You better not pout_  
_I'm telling you why_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

*As Sora speaks, the elves formed a half circle behind him*

_So it's that time of the year_  
_When you let all your problems go_  
_And you know, you just..._

*Sora does a small break dance routine, earning a lot of cheers from the audience, and then steps into the semi circle to allow a few of the elves to show off their moves.*_  
_

_Shake it, shake it, baby!  
Shake it, shake it, baby!  
Ooooh...  
Shake it, shake it, baby!  
Shake it, shake it, baby!  
Ooooh..._

*Sora steps back in the middle along with Riku.*

_He sees you when you're sleeping_  
_He knows when you're awake_  
_He knows when you've been bad or good_  
_So be good for goodness sake!_

*Sora comes up toward the front of the stage, clapping his hands over his head to get the audience to clap along. The elves along with Riku do the same.*

_You better watch out!_  
_You better not cry_  
_You better not pout_  
_I'm telling you why_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

_He's making a list_  
_And checking it twice;_  
_He's gonna find out_  
_Who's naughty or nice_  
_Santa Claus is coming,_  
_Santa Claus is coming,_  
_Santa Claus is coming…to town!_

_Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

*After Sora finishes the last line of the song, all the elves move back to the their work stations while Riku and Sora remained front and center stage. On the final beat of the song, everyone faces the audience into a final pose. The audience roars and all the performers bow as Sora and Riku wave out to the audience*

Sora: Thanks everybody!

*Curtains close and everyone moves for the next act*

Me: You guys were fantastic! Great job everyone!

Sora: Thanks Relena! *turns to Riku* You did great too man! Way to do the robot out there! *dances the robot*

Riku (laughing): Thanks Sora. Though, I still don't really believe you about Santa being real though.

Sora (looks at Riku with wide eyes): What?! Santa is real! I even met him at Christmas Town!

Riku (rolling his eyes as he walked away): Whatever you say Sora. Whatever you say.

*Sora doubles over in defeat*

Me (placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder): Don't worry Sora. You'll convince him. You know, your next part doesn't come up until a bit later. Why don't you go take Riku on a quick trip to Christmas Town and prove him wrong?

Sora: (straightens up and smiles at me) That's it! Great idea Relena!

Me (smiling): Thanks! But make sure you make it back in time for your next part okay?

Sora: *bumps his fist to his chest* Promise! *runs off* Hey Riku!

Me (chuckling): Best of luck to ya Sora.


	5. Up on the Housetop

*Yuffie comes in just as Sora leaves.*

Yuffie: Where's Sora going?

Me: He's going off to prove to Riku Santa's real. You know how it is.

Yuffie (whining): Tell me about it! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to convince Squall that Santa was real?

Leon (somewhere backstage): HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU YUFFIE? IT'S LEON!

Me (surprised): Wow. He actually heard that? *shakes head* Anyway, it's almost time for your song! Is she ready yet?

Yuffie: Yep! She's already waiting onstage!

Me: Well, what are you doing standing there for? Go on! Get to your place!

Yuffie: Aye aye Relena! *does a two-finger salute before dashing off*

*I roll my eyes as I walk back onstage*

Me: Alrighty everyone, we all know that Santa's coming to town, but there's still more to what happens when he comes. Here to share one of these experiences, let's give it up for the great ninja Yuffie and the ever energetic Selphie!

*Audience cheers. Curtains part to show a snow covered rooftop with a chimney and two large gifts stage left. Music starts and Yuffie, dressed in an adorable Santa outfit, pops out of one of the boxes with a satchel thrown over her shoulder.*

Yuffie: _Up on the housetop reindeer pause_

_Out jumps good old Santa Claus_

*Selphie comes out of the other box, wearing a similar outfit and also carrying a satchel over her shoulder.*

Selphie: _Down through the chimney with lots of toys_

_All for the little ones' Christmas joys_

Both: _Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go_

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go_

_Up on the housetop_

_Click, click, click_

_Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

*The scene changes to a decorated living room and a row of stockings hanging over the fireplace. The girls put down their sacks and Selphie points to one of the stockings. As she sang, she reaches into her bag and pulls out a toy doll.*

Selphie: _First comes the stocking of little Nell_

_Oh dear Santa fill it well_

_Give her a dolly who laughs and cries_

_One that'll open and shut her eyes_

Both: _Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go_

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go_

_Up on the housetop_

_Click, click, click_

_Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

*As Selphie puts the doll inside the stocking, Yuffie sings her part while pulling out a hammer, a box of tacks, a small rubber ball, and a whip.*

Yuffie: _Next comes the stocking of little Will_

_Oh, just see what a glorious fill_

_Here is a hammer and lots of tacks_

_Also a ball and a whip that cracks_

*Yuffie playfully cracks the whip near Selphie, giggling despite Selphie's glare at the ninja. Selphie recovers her smile and both girls start filling the other stockings as well as placing a few gifts under the tree.

Both: _Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go_

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go_

_Up on the housetop_

_Click, click, click_

_Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

*The sound of a door opening alarms the girls and they frantically made their way to the chimney and disappear just as Tidus comes in, wondering what the noise is.*

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go_

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go_

_Up on the housetop_

_Click, click, click_

_Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

*Scene changes back to the rooftop and the girls climb out of the chimney and they high-five each other for a job well done and hold it as they pose back-to-back for the end. Applause and whistles broke out and both girls bow and curtsy as the curtains close.*


	6. Let It Snow

*I come up onstage*

Me: Now wasn't that something ladies and gentlemen? (audience cheers in response, a few whistles can be heard) *laughs* I've got to say, there are a lot of things to love about the winter season. But do you know what I love most about it? *pauses for a few moments.* Snow. I mean, how can you not love the beauty of snowflakes falling from the sky, the cold chilly feeling it leaves on your skin, and of course there's the occasional snowball fights? But enough of me talking! Instead, let's welcome on the stage next, the ever adventurous Princess of Heart, Kairi! *exits*

*Applause breaks out and curtains part. The scene takes place in a cozy lodge where Kairi is sitting by the fireplace wearing a pink winter dress, red scarf, and brown snow boots.*

Kairi: _Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_*_Gets on her feet and removes a pot of popcorn from the fire and sets it on the shelf above it.*

_And it doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

*walks over to the coat rack and grabs her violet winter cloak, cap, and mittens (similar to Anna's winter outfit)*

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

_Oh the fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear, we're still good-bying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow let it snow let it snow_

_*_During instrumental, the set changes to a starry winter landscape and snow falls all around, even in the audience stands_. _Kairi sees Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie playing in the snow and she joins them. They make a snowman and then have a wild snowball fight. After that, Kairi waves good bye as her friends leave the stage.*

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

_Oh the fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear, we're still good-bying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow let it snow let it snow_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow let it snow let it snow_

*Kairi spins around with her arms spread out in the snow as the music softens, she slows and poses with her arms up in the air. Music ends and the audience cheers and claps.*


	7. It's Not Christmas Without You

_**A week in already! Whoo! THank you all so much for favoring, following, reviewing, and/or reading this fanfic! :D**_

_**For those of you that are unfamiliar with the song, go to and look it up. Trust me, it's awesome!**_

_**Let's get right to it! **_

* * *

Me (backstage): *groans* It's already time for the next song…Hey has anyone seen Sora?

Everyone (except Kairi, who's still onstage): No…Sorry…Haven't seen him…

*Namine and Xion, both wearing cute knee-length dresses that exposed their shoulders (Xion's is black and Namine's is white) and Santa hats, come over to me.*

Namine: Where's Sora?

Me: He went to go take Riku to Christmas Town after his song, but he isn't back yet.

Xion: What? But our song is up next!

Me: I know, I know! *sighs* Cid! Were you able to contact Sora?

Cid: Sure did! Says he's on his way back!

Me (facing Namine and Xion): Look, girls, you're just gonna have to go out there right now. Let's just hope that Sora can make it before his part comes up.

Kairi: For this next song, I'd like to welcome Namine and Xion to join me up here on the stage!

Me(hushed): That's your cue! Go, go, go, go, GO! *shoos the girls onto the stage*

*everyone claps as Namine and Xion join Kairi onstage. Kairi looks over to me, silently asking me if Sora is back yet. I shake my head 'no' and motioned for her to move on with the show. Kairi grows worried but shakes it off so the audience doesn't notice.*

Kairi: You girls ready?

Namine: Yep!

Xion: Yeah!

Kairi: (nods to the both of them and then points to the band) Hit it!

*Music starts. Kairi takes off her cloak and her cap, puts on her Santa hat, and the three girls start dancing to the music.*

Kairi: _Carolers singing, sleigh bells are ringing  
It's that time of year  
Everyone's toasting, chestnuts are roasting  
Christmas time is near  
Something's missing and I'm wishing  
Wishing that you knew  
How much it would mean to spend  
_

All: _This Christmas time with you_

Xion: _So if you feel it coming_

Namine_: On this special day_

Xion &amp; Namine: _Just trust your heart  
Don't let your head get in the way!_

All: _Cause it's Christmas!_

Kairi: _And the start of something new_

All: _But it's Christmas_!

Kairi: _And I hope you will feel it too  
Candy canes and mistletoe  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
But all of it means nothing_

All: _Without you  
Without you_

*backstage, Sora comes rushing in.*

Me (hushed): There you are! I was afraid you wouldn't make it back in time!

Sora (gasping): Sorry I'm late! We were on our way back when these Heartless ships came out of nowhere and-

Me: You can tell me all about it later! Now go get ready! You're part's coming up!

Sora: R-right! *sprints off*

Kairi: _Just for a minute, you get a feeling.  
_

All_: Look up in the sky.  
_

_Kairi: Santa's here, so get in the spirit.  
_

All: _Just give it a try.  
_

Kairi: _Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
Hoping that it's true.  
Cause it would mean so much to spend this  
Christmas time with you!_

*Sora comes back wearing a festive Christmas sweater.*

Me (whispers): You ready?

Sora (whispers): *nods* You know it!

Me: Good. You're almost up._  
_

Xion: _So if you feel it coming_

Namine:_ On this special day  
_

Xion &amp; Namine: _Just trust your heart  
Cause I can't wait to hear you say_

Kairi: _That it's Christmas!  
And the start of something new_

All: _Well it's Christmas_

Kairi: And _I hope you will feel it too_

*Sora comes onstage and joins in, surprising Kairi.*

Sora: _Everyone together sings  
Of silver Bells and golden rings  
But all of it means nothing  
_

All: _Without you_

*everyone dances*

Namine_: Oh no no no!_

Sora &amp; Kairi: _It's not Christmas  
Without you, ooh, ooh  
It's not Christmas_

_Without you, ooh, ooh  
It's not Christmas_

Xion_: O-o-oh no!  
_

Kairi: _Without you, ooh, ooh  
_

All_: It's not Christmas _

_Without you_

*The audience roars and the performers bow and wave. Curtains close and they come backstage.*

Me: Amazing job you guys! *shoots a pointed look at Sora* Sora, try not to cut close next time!

Sora(chucking nervously): Sorry about that…

Kairi: Sora what happened? I was afraid you weren't gonna make it back in time.

Sora (bashfully): Uh..well..you see…*goes off with Kairi as he explains what happened*

Me: *sighs* What are we gonna do with him? *Xemnas opens his mouth to speak, but stops when I put my hand up* Don't answer that!


	8. Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer

_**To answer a question from a guest that reviewed the last chapter, yes the Birth by Sleep Trio will have a turn in this. Just be patient! :)**_

* * *

Me (onstage): So how's everyone liking the show so far? *the crowd cheers and applauses* I said, are are you all enjoying the show so far?! Let me hear you! *the crowd cheers louder* That's what I'm talking about! Now, there have been many stories told about what happens on Christmas Eve. But there has been one peculiar story that I've heard of that struck me as…peculiarly interesting. Here to tell us this story, give it up for the Melodious Nocturne, Number IX, Demyx! *exits stage*

*Applause breaks out as Demyx steps onstage, waving to the audience.*

Demyx (standing stage left): Hey you guys are looking lively! *audience laughs and claps in response* Now, let me tell you a story something that happened on Christmas Eve. Trust me, you'll want to hear this.*A stage hand comes out and sets a stool down for Demyx to sit in. Demyx summons his sitar and starts to play.*

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from our house Christmas eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe_

*As Demyx sang the intro, the curtains pull away, showing a family of six in a beautifully decorated living room. Hayner and Tidus, playing the role of the kids, are helping Leon and Aerith, the parents, decorate the tree while Cid, the grandfather, is asleep on the couch and Yuffie, the grandmother, is sitting in a rocking chair, sipping a teacup in her hand.*

_She'd been drinkin' too much egg nog_  
_And we'd begged her not to go_  
_But she'd left her medication_  
_So she stumbled out the door into the snow_

*Yuffie sets down her cup and gets up from the couch as if ready to leave. Everyone except Cid, who was snoring up a storm, rushes over to her, begging her not to go. But Yuffie scoffs, telling them not to worry and grabs her scarf and cap before leaving the room. The light dims, darkening the stage.*

_When they found her Christmas mornin'_  
_At the scene of the attack_  
_There were hoof prints on her forehead_  
_And incriminatin' Claus marks on her back_

*The lights come back on, showing the same setting, but now with everyone gathered at the couch. Aerith is talking to Zack and Cloud, two policemen, while the rest of the family is comforting Cid, who looks troubled. Cloud is jotting down what Aerith is saying while Zack looks at the casts of hoofprints in his hands. Then the light dims once again.*

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer_  
_Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve_  
_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_  
_But as for me and Grandpa, we believe_

*The lights come back on. Everyone is now wearing black. Hayner, Olette, Leon, and Aerith are by the fire while Cid is on the other side of the room, playing poker with Tifa.*

_Now were all so proud of Grandpa_  
_He's been takin' this so well_  
_See him in there watchin' football_  
_Drinkin' beer and playin' cards with cousin Belle_

*Aerith smiles at Cid and Tifa before looking away with a frown. Leon puts an arm around her to comfort her as she cries on his shoulder. Hayner and Tidus sits on the ground, woefully playing with their toys.*

_It's not Christmas without Grandma_  
_All the family's dressed in black_  
_And we just can't help but wonder_  
_Should we open up her gifts or send them back?_

*The four depressed members looked up and shouted 'Send them back!', causing Cid to throw his cards in the air in surprise as he fell backward on his chair. The lights fades.*

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer_  
_Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve_  
_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_  
_But as for me and Grandpa, we believe_

*When the lights come back on, the whole family is gathered around the dinner table. There was an assortment of food and candles, along with a picture of Grandma Yuffie as the centerpiece.*

_Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of pig  
And a blue and silver candle  
That would just have matched the hair in Grandma's wig_

_I've warned all my friends and neighbors_  
_Better watch out for yourselves_  
_They should never give a license_  
_To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves_

_*_ Everyone is out in the living room when they all turned their heads to the fireplace at a rumbling noise. Smoke comes out and when it clears, there was Yuffie, covered in dust and soot. The family is overjoyed and they all pulled Yuffie into a tight group hug*

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer_  
_Walkin' home from our house, Christmas eve_  
_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_  
_But as for me and Grandpa, we believe!_

*Demyx gets up from his seat and makes his way to center stage. Everyone onstage gathers around him and even Zack and Cloud come onstage to join them as they all sing together.*

All: _Grandma got run over by a reindeer  
Walkin' home from our house, Christmas eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe!_

*Applause erupts as they all bow and wave. Curtains close.*

Me: Great job everyone! Way to play your part! And Demyx, you were fantastic!

Demyx (beaming): Thanks!

Me: So, still think I picked the wrong guy for this song?

Demyx: *shakes his head* Nope!

Yuffie: You know, my grandma actually did get run over by a reindeer a couple of years ago.

Me, Demyx, Hayner, and Tidus (looking at Yuffie incredulously): REALLY?!

Yuffie (giggling): Nope!

*All of us groan*

Me (rolling my eyes): Why am I not surprised?


	9. Santa Baby

*Larxene, wearing a red Christmas dress, comes up to me as I am checking with the stage crew.*

Larxene: *taps on my shoulder* Relena, is my stage ready yet?

*I glance over at Larxene before I dismiss the stage crew and fully face her*

Me (nonchalantly): *sighs* Yes, it's ready. And for the last time it's not your stage.

Larxene: So what? And what's the big idea of partnering my up with Miss Keyblade Master anyway?

Me: Because if I let you do this song solo, the last thing I need is to give you an even bigger head.

Larxene (glaring at me): How dare you?! You just don't know great talent even if it slammed you in the nose!

Me: Hey! I'M the director here! Unless you want me to drop you out of this performance, then just drop that attitude for just one song! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!

Larxene (scoffs): Whatever. *walks away, huffing.*

*I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, running a hand through my hair. Aqua comes in, wearing the same dress as Larxene.*

Aqua: Is everything okay Relena?

Me: Yeah, I'm fine Aqua.

Aqua (skeptically): Are you sure?

Me: I said I'm fine! *take a deep breath* Sorry… So are you set Aqua?

Aqua: Yes.

Me: Awesome. Better get to your place then. It's showtime!

*Aqua heads out to her place as I go out onstage.*

Me (laughing): Now wasn't that something ladies and gentlemen? Guess I'd better make sure my grandma doesn't leave the house Christmas Eve too. Wouldn't want her coming down the chimney and give my parents a heart attack.

*audience laughs*

Me: Alright! Now, next up we have two young women singing for us. Let's give it up for the Savage Nymph Larxene and Keyblade Master Aqua! *exits stage*

*The crowd applauses as the curtains pull away. The lights are dim as two feminine figures stood with their backs to the audience. A spotlight then shines on one of them, showing Larxene as she turns around to face the audience and takes a few steps forward.*

Larxene_: Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;  
Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

*Another spotlight shines on the second figure, revealing Aqua as she turns and steps toward the audience.*

Aqua: _Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue;  
I'll wait up for you, dear; Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight._

*Larxene then steps in front of Aqua, trying to block her.*

Larxene: _Think of all the fun I've missed;  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed;_

_*Aqua steps to the side and makes herself visible again.*  
_

Aqua: _Next year I could be just as good_

Both: _If you check off my Christmas list_

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot;  
_

Aqua: _Been an angel all year; Santa baby,  
_

Both: _So hurry down the chimney tonight._

_*_Larxene and Aqua circle each other, then twirl around before Aqua takes the next verse.*

Aqua: _Santa honey, one little thing that I really do need  
The deed to a platinum mine, Santa honey,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight._

*When it was Larxene's turn, she summons a bit of lightning and creates an image of a house, along with a dollar sign next to it. Then the images meld together and the lightning forms a huge X before it breaks out and vanishes.*

Larxene: _Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with the duplex and checks;  
Sign your 'X' on the line, Santa cutie,  
and hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany's;  
_

*Aqua steps up and just as Larxene was about to block her, she ducks under the blonde's arm and stood in front of her.*

Aqua: _I really do believe in you;_

*Both females lean to opposite sides so both faces are visible.*_  
_

Both: _Let's see if you believe in me_

*They step away and danced side by side.*

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing: a ring!  
I don't mean on the phone; Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight!_

*Aqua then summons her keyblade and shoots a ray of light into the sky the same time Larxene shoots a bolt of lightning. The two rays collide and then explode, creating a shower of light and an electrifying image of Santa in the air. The crowd roars and both performers bow and the curtains close.*

Me: Nice job girls!

Larxene (smugly): Of course! I was amazing! *points at Aqua* She was…eh. *walks off*

Me (groans): Divas…

Aqua: It's okay Relena. Larxene can be a bit of a pain, but I'm sure she means well.

*A shrill yell catches our attention and we both see Larxene smack Demyx in the face, knocking him into a few of the props before storming off.*

Me: *sweatdrops* I wouldn't be so sure about that…


	10. Christmas Don't Be Late

Me: Okay, now that that song is done, let's get to it and- *hears high pitched laughing and turns around to see Roxas, Ventus and Sora with balloons in their hands, Sora's being the only one inflated* Well, looks like you guys are almost ready.

*Axel, Riku, Terra, and Kairi come in wondering what the noise was about*

Axel: What's going on?

Sora: Check this out! *takes the bottom of the balloon to his lips and inhales the air inside before speaking in a high pitched voice*_When you walk away, you don't hear me say 'Please oh baby! Don't go!'_

Sora, Roxas, &amp; Ven (high-pitched): _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go!_

(A/N: At this point, those three will remain in those same squeaky voices the rest of the chapter.)

Sora: What do you think?

Ven: Cool huh?

*Axel, Riku, and Terra stare at them in shock before breaking into a fit of laughter*

Axel: HA HA HA HA! Y-You guys sound ridiculous!

Me: That's the point!

Riku: HA HA! I didn't think you'd sound even weirder Sora!

Sora: Hey! What's that mean?!

Terra: Geez Ven, if only Aqua were here right now!

Kairi: Relena, why are you having these three sound like that?

Me: It's for their next song! *smirks* So tell me Kairi, do you think Sora sounds pretty cute with that voice?

Sora (blushing): W-What?

Kairi (giggling): Actually yeah. He sounds adorable!

Sora (bashfully): Heh, heh…thanks?

*stage hand tells everyone to get to their places*

Kairi: Break a leg Sora! *gives Sora a quick peck on the cheek before heading off*

Sora: *blushes* Uh, t-thanks Kai!

Me: *chuckles* Come on, lover boy, it's show time! *heads out onstage first while the boys went to their places* Hey, hey, hey everybody! How'd you all like that last song? *crowd cheers* Awesome! Now, up next, please help me welcome the spiky-headed trio, Sora, Roxas, and Ventus!

*The crowd cheers as the curtains part, showing two of said boys, standing by a keyboard center stage and wearing Santa hats, waving out to the audience. I make my way to the keyboard and start playing the song.*

Me: Alright you guys, you ready to sing your song?

Ventus: I'll say we are!

Roxas: Yeah let's sing it now!

Me: Ready Roxas?

Roxas: Okay!

Me: You ready Ven?

Ventus: Okay!

Me: Ready Sora? Sora? *Notices Sora's not onstage* SORA!

Sora (runs onstage): Okay!

*crowd laughs*

Sora, Roxas, Ventus:_Christmas, Christmas time is near_

_Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast  
_

_Want a plane that loops the loop  
_

Sora: _Me? I want a hula hoop_

Sora, Roxas, Ventus: _We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late_

*Instrumental. Sora, Ven, and Roxas sway to the music. Then, Kairi, Namine, and Xion come out wearing the dresses from 'It's Not Christmas Without You' and they all waltz together in pairs (Sora and Kairi, Namine and Roxas, and Ven and Xion respectively) When the instrumental nears the end, Roxas, Namine, Ven, and Xion stop dancing and face me.*

Me: Guys that was excellent! Great work Roxas!

Roxas: Naturally! *Smiles at Namine, who smiles back*

Me: Ven, great job!

Ven: Thanks! *hears Xion giggle and grins at her*

Me: Sora, you were a bit flat. Better watch that. Sora? Sora? *sees Sora still dancing around the stage with Kairi and groans* SORA!

Sora: *jumps a little but then recomposes himself* Okay!

*all six of them dance in a circle*

Sora, Roxas, Ventus: _Want a plane that loops the loop_

Sora (grinning at Kairi, making her laugh): _I still want a hula hoop!_

Sora, Roxas, Ventus: _We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late  
_

_We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late_

Me: That was great you guys!

Ventus: Of course!

Roxas: We were awesome!

Sora: (bumps a fist to his chest) What'd you expect?

*all the girls and I laugh*

Me (chuckling): Okay, okay. How about we kick things up a notch huh?

All three boys: *look at each other before answering* Let's do it!

Me: Sora? Would you do the honors?

Sora (beaming): You bet! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!

*Music changes to a rock and roll beat and everyone dances around the stage as I continued playing the keyboard. They then go toward the front of the stage, urging everyone to clap and dance along.*

Sora, Roxas, Ventus: _Christmas, Christmas time is near_

_Time for toys and time for cheer_

_We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast  
_

_Want a plane that loops the loop_

Sora: _I still want a hula hoop!_

Sora, Roxas, Ventus: _We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late_

_We can hardly stand the wait_  
_Please Christmas, don't be late_  
_Don't be late!_

_Don't be late!_

_Don't be late!_

_Don't be late…_

_Christmas, don't be late!_

*On the final beat, they all jump up with arms and legs in the air. The crowd roars with applause as the performers wave.*

Sora: Thanks everybody!

Roxas: You're a great audience!

Ven: Enjoy the rest of the show!

*The six performers all go back as the curtains began to close and I quickly made my way out just before the curtains close on me.*


	11. Shake Santa Shake - Zendaya

Me: How do you like that huh? *audience roars with applause* Up next, we;ve got another trio singing fro us tonight! You know them, the leader, the brain, and the optimistic; let's give it up for the Twilight Town trio, Hayner, Olette, and Pence everyboby! *exits stage as the crowd cheers*

*Xylophone plays as the curtains open, revealing a wintery forest scene with a shiny red sleigh in the center and large candy canes lined up along the front of the stage. Sitting in the seat was a brunette in a red long-sleeved sequined dress that exposed her shoulders with her back facing the audience . A group of girls wearing red halter dresses and Santa hats dance their way onstage and line up by the sleigh. The girl then stands up and turns around, revealing to be Olette and gets off the sleigh, making her way toward front and center stage as she starts singing.*

Olette: _Who's that dude in the cherry red suit_

_Tearing up the floor tonight?_

_He's shaking his hips, got a sack full of gifts_

_And a beard that's crazy white_

*Olette takes a few steps back while the girls step forward, forming a line and start dancing together when the music changes to a more upbeat sound.*

_He's got a party rockin'_

_Candy canes and stockings_

_Dancing like he's Michael_

_Spinning like the vinyl_

*The line then breaks into a V, with Olette in the front leading the dance.*

_Sleigh bells in the air_

_Favorite time of year_

_Where wishes come true_

_That's how we do, yeah, that's how we do_

*The girls spread out across the stage as Olette moves about, singing the chorus as she walks around the female dancers.*

_Shake, Santa, shake it_

_We know you're gonna take it_

_To the house tonight_

_Shake, Santa, shake it_

_We know you're gonna make it_

_Naughty never looked so nice_

*Olette comes back to front and center, leading the next portion of the dance.*

_We want that merry, merry_

_We want that merry, merry_

_We want that merry, merry_

_Ho-ho-ho, yeah_

_We want that merry, merry_

_We want that merry, merry_

_We want that merry, merry_

_Ho-ho-ho, yeah_

*The girls then leave the stage as a group of guys wearing red vests and ties come on. Pence, wearing a red vest with black embellishments, comes toward the front while the guys line up and dance behind him.*

Pence: _Let's keep it coming_

_And Prancer's sipping eggnog V.I.P (oh, yeah)_

_Rudolph's checking the list_

_He ain't never even gonna see_

*All the boys dance in synch.*

_He's got a party rockin'_

_Candy canes and stockings_

_Dancing like he's Michael_

_Spinning like the vinyl_

_Sleigh bells in the air_

_Favorite time of year_

_Where wishes come true_

_That's how we do, yeah, that's how we do_

*Olette and the girls come back out and all the dancers are spread out onstage while Olette dances, standing in the sleigh with Pence dancing near the front of the sleigh.*

Olette: _Shake, Santa, shake it_

_We know you're gonna take it_

_To the house tonight_

_Shake, Santa, shake it_

_We know you're gonna make it_

_Naughty never looked so nice_

Olette &amp; Pence: _We want that merry, merry_

_We want that merry, merry_

_We want that merry, merry_

_Ho-ho-ho, yeah_

_We want that merry, merry_

_We want that merry, merry_

_We want that merry, merry_

_Ho-ho-ho, yeah_

*As Olette sat down in her sleigh, all the girls gather near her and the boys go to opposite sides of the stage. Hayner then comes out, attired in a green vest and red bow, rapping the bridge as the male dancers break danced onstage.*

Hayner: _Calling all my boys and girls_

_Shaking up around the world_

_Everybody celebrate_

_Drop the beat and hit the brake_

All: _Calling all my boys and girls_

_Shaking up around the world_

_Everybody celebrate_

_Drop the beat and hit the brake_

*All the dancers spread out across the stage and Olette stood up for the final chorus, Hayner and Pence standing on either side of the brunette.*

_Shake, Santa, shake it_

_We know you're gonna take it_

_To the house tonight_

_Shake, Santa, shake it_

_We know you're gonna make it_

_Best night of our lives_

Olette: Everybody sing!

All: _We want that merry, merry_

_We want that merry, merry_

_We want that merry, merry_

_Ho-ho-ho, yeah_

*Olette spread out her arms and Hayner and Pence carry her off the sleigh before the three of them make their way towards the front of the stage, Olette in the front.*

_We want that merry, merry_

_We want that merry, merry_

_We want that merry, merry_

_Ho-ho-ho, yeah_

_*_Olette and the girls each grab a candy cane from the stage and danced with them like batons. When the brunette finishes the song with a final 'Ho-ho-ho, yeah', she stands in front of the sleigh and poses for the final beat with Hayner and Pence on either side of her. The audience screams with cheer and applause.*

Olette (waving): Thanks you guys so much!

Pence &amp; Hayner (waving): Thanks for watching!

*Curtains close.*

Me: Amazing job out there guys! *high fives Hayner and Pence, then hugs Olette.*

Hayner: Did you hear that crowd? We totally rocked!

Pence (beaming): Sure did!

Olette: That was so much fun!

Hayner: Yeah, thank goodness no one got hurt.

Olette (glaring at Hayner): Excuse me?

Pence (grimacing): Well, there were a couple of times during rehearsal you hit me or Hayner in the head with the cane…

Me: Okay! Well, no one got hurt and that's what's important, so…*clears throat* Hey, is everyone ready for the next act yet? *walk off to check*


	12. 12 Days of Christmas

_**As Star-Shaped-X had predicted, here's 'Twelve Days of Christmas' but with my own little twist to it. **_

_**I remembered one time I went to this Christmas Concert and one of the acts did this funny parody to the song. The format may be a bit different than the original song, but I hope you like it!**_

_**If you need a point of reference, go to YouTube and type in this URL:**_

_** watch?v=emBouLR7g-E**_

_**By the way, thank you forthose of you who reviewed my previous chapters! You guys help keep me going! :D**_

_**Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

Me: Is everyone set for the next act?

Everyone: Yeah…you know it!...Sure!...Absolutely!...Ready when you are!

Me: Awesome! Now, places everyone! *make my way onstage* Alright everyone, we've got something special for you all tonight! I'm sure you are all familiar with the song 'Twelve Days of Christmas' right? You know _four calling birds, three French hens, two turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree!_ *crowd cheers in agreement* Well, the cast and I decided to do our own little version of the song. Hope you all like it! Now let's give them all a big welcome ladies and gentlemen! *claps while exiting the stage.*

*The crowd claps as the curtains part, revealing, Xehanort, Sora, Ventus, Axel, Xion, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Kairi, Terra, and Aqua standing in a line onstage (in said order). Xehanort is the first to step forward.*

Xehanort: _On the first day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me a moon in the shape of a heart._

*Xehanort summons his keyblade and shoots a ray of darkness up into the sky, making the clouds part and revealing a bright heart-shaped moon shinings down on everyone. Xehanort steps back as Sora and Ventus step forward.*

Sora &amp; Ventus: _On the second day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me two wooden swords…_

*Sora and Ven pull out their toy swords and clash with one another in a small sparring match before stepping back. Axel, Roxas, and Xion step up.*

Axel, Xion, &amp; Roxas: _On the third day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me three sea-salt bars…_

_*They each pull out a sea-salt ice cream bar and they take a bite.*_

Salty…no, sweet!

*the audience laughs as Axel and Xion step back and Hayner, Pence, and Olette step forward.*

Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette: _On the fourth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me four trophy crystals…_

*The gang takes out their crystals and holds them up in the air, the stones sparking in the light. They then step back as Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus step forward.*

Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Terra, &amp; Ventus: _On the fifth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me five lucky charms!_

_*_They pull out their good luck charms and held them up in the air. Everyone sings together as each group presented their items._*_

All: _Four trophy crystals, three sea salt bars, two wooden swords, and a moon in the shape of a heart._

*The first line steps back as another line of performers come onstage, Kairi, Sora, Terra, Aqua, and Roxas joining the second group in the front. Ansem (Seeker of Darkness) steps forward.*

Ansem: _On the sixth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me, six hopping Heartless …_

_*_He summons Shadows to appear on the stage and in the audience stands as well before quickly dispelling them and stepping back. Kairi and Aqua step forward._*_

Aqua &amp; Kairi: On_ the seventh day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me, seven purest lights…_

_*_Taking out their keyblades, the two girls create images of glass-stained portraits of the Seven Princesses of Heart that floted around above the audience. Joshua then steps forward as the girls step back._*_

Joshua: _On the eighth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me eight Dream Eaters…_

_*_Summoning his wings, he flew up into the air as Dream Eaters popped all over and moved about onstage and in the audience stands. After a few moments, the Spirits disappear and Joshua lands back on the ground before stepping back in line as Demyx stepped up._*_

Demyx: _On the ninth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me nine dancing Dusks…_

_*_With a few strums of his sitar, Dusks and a few Dancers appeared and swayed side to side to the melody. Demyx stops playing and the Nobodies (not including Demyx) vanish as the Melodious Nocturne steps back. Kairi, Sora, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Namine, Ventus, Xion, Selphie, and Tidus step forward with their hands behind their backs._*_

Kairi, Sora, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Namine, Ventus, Xion, Selphie, &amp; Tidus: _On the tenth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me ten star-shaped fruit…_

_*_They each took out a Papou fruit from behind their backs and gave them to their significant other (A/N: Mind you, the way I listed them . Sora and Kairi, Terra and Aqua, and so on) Some couples hug and some share a quick kiss, earning a few 'awws' from the audience. Sora remainswhere he was as the other nine stepped back and Riku and Mickey step forward._*_

Sora, Riku, and Mickey: O_n the eleventh day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me eleven glowing keyholes…_

_*_The two brought their keyblades together, a bright light emitting from the weapons, and then raised them up in the air, releasing a shower of light everywhere, multiple keyholes glimmering in the sky. Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Eraqus, and Xehanort step forward._*_

Keyblade wielders(A/N: I don't want to recite all of their names. Too lengthy. :P): _On the twelfth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me, twelve keyblade masters…_

_*_They summoned their keyblades and raised them up in the air, shouting "All for one, and one for all!". Everyone spread out onstage so everyone was visible as they sang the final lines of the song._*_

All: _Eleven glowing keyholes, ten star-shaped fruit, nine dancing Dusks, eight Dream Eaters, seven purest lights, six hopping Heartless, five lucky charms! Four trophy crystals, three sea salt bars, two wooden swords, and a moon in the shape of a heart!_

_*_When the song ends, the audience roars with applause. Everyone onstage bowed and waved to the audience and the curtains then close._*_

* * *

_**So, what'd you think? At this point, I don't really blame anyone who thinks this parody could've gone better. Trust me, I had a hard time with this. Please, favorite, follow, and or review! **_


	13. Favorite Time of Year - Debby Ryan

Me: *knocks on Aqua's door* Hey Aqua, you ready?

Aqua (coming out from her dressing room): I was…

Me (flabbergasted): What? What happened?

Aqua: I went to go get changed the second the song was over, but when I came in I found this hanging in my closet. *pulls out a dress, completely ripped and torn to shreds.*

Me: How in the world did this happen? *peers closely at the ruined dress, but then notices a certain blonde from afar chuckling into the back of her hand* Larxene…

Aqua: What are we gonna do? I'm supposed to go on in five minutes!

Me: I don't know…*thinks for a moment before snapping my fingers* Wait! I got it! *put a hand by my mouth and shout * Fairy Godmother!

*A puff of smoke appears near the two girls, startling them, and the Fairy Godmother emerges from the smog.*

Fairy Godmother: Here I am, my dear! Now, what seems to be the trouble?

Me: Aqua's dress got completely ruined and she's supposed to go on in a few minutes. Do you think you can use your magic to help fix it?

Aqua (showing her the dress): Please madam, can you fix it?

Fairy Godmother: Mhmm...Oh my, you can't go out there in that! Don't worry; I should be able to fix this. *Raises her arms to cast a spell, but then drops them and puts a hand under her chin* what were those words again?

Stage hand: Two minutes till curtain!

Me (pleading): Oh…please hurry!

Fairy Godmother: Oh, of course! *waves her wand* Bibbidi bobbidy boo!

*Glimmering sparkles shoot out of her wand and flew around the ripped dress. The dress glows and it melts into light, intertwining with the sparkles. The light then made its way to Aqua, circling around her body from her feet up, her clothes changing to a beautiful strapless light-blue dress with sparkly bodice, ruffled knee length dress, long white socks, and matching heels. And for a final touch, a snowflake pin adorns her blue hair.*

Aqua (looking at her dress in awe): Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you!

Me: Yes, thank you so much! You are a life saver!

Fairy Godmother (smiling): Your very welcome dears.

Me: Alright, now that that problem's taken care of, let's get back to business. Places everyone! *claps once and make my way onstage) Hey hey hey! How'd you like that huh? *audience roars with applause* Alright! Up next, singing about Christmas being her, no no no, _everyone's_, favorite time of year, please welcome, Aqua! *exits stage as the crowd cheers*

*Curtains part to show a bustling snowy city. Everyone just walk around and talk to one another as the sounds of traffic play in the background. Techno music plays as a single spotlight shines down on center stage. Everyone stops and stares as Aqua rises up from the stage. Fully risen, Aqua goes around and with a wave of her hands, starts to fill the stage with decorations, leaving the city folk in awe.*

Aqua: _Gotta have a little mistletoe_

_Mix it with a little jingle bells  
Need to have a bit of winter snow  
Yeah-eh!_

*snow starts falling onstage and in the audience stands.*

_Come on over, celebrate with me  
Hang us up on a Christmas tree  
Tie it all up with a perfect bow_

*After adding bows to the lampposts, Aqua continues to sing as she makes her way to the front of the stage.*

_You and I_  
_Will be dreaming tonight_  
_But if I_  
_Can't wait 'cause it's my_

*The city residents look at each other and start nodding their heads to the song, watching Aqua as she sings and dances.*  
_  
Favorite time of year  
yeah, it's almost here  
Can you see it now?  
It's comin' and comin' and comin' around_

_My favorite time of year_  
_Feel it in the air_  
_Can you feel it now?_  
_It's comin' and comin' and comin' around_

_*_Terra comes out and he and Aqua dance together.*

_Going out to see the city lights  
Walking with you on a Saturday night  
We'll be singing everywhere we go! _

_Yeah-eh!_

_We'll be busy making memories_  
_All the way up until New Year's Eve_  
_We'll be dressing up in red and gold_

_*_A bright flash covers the stage and all the residents look down in awe at their new bright Christmas attire.*

_You and I_  
_Will be dreaming tonight_  
_But if I_  
_Oh, I can't wait 'cause it's my_

*Everyone gathers around Aqua and then break into dance.*

_Favorite time of year_  
_yeah, it's almost here_  
_Can you see it now?_  
_It's comin' and comin' and comin' around_

_My favorite time of year_  
_Feel it in the air_  
_Can you feel it now?_  
_It's comin' and comin' and comin' around_

*Aqua walks around the group and dances with a few of the residents.*

_So make a list_  
_Check it twice_  
_Make a wish right at midnight_  
_It's almost here_  
_It's in the air_

_I can't wait 'cause it's my..._  
_(Favorite time, favorite time, favorite time)_  
_Yes, 'cause it's my..._  
_(Favorite time, favorite time)_

*Ventus then comes onstage, pulling a large wagon of gifts. Terra and Aqua then help him pass gifts to everyone. Once everybody got a gift, they all start dancing once more. All the while, Aqua, Terra, and Ven take the remaining gifts and passes them to the audience members near the front of the stage.*

_My favorite time of year_  
_yeah, it's almost here_  
_Can you see it now?_  
_It's comin' and comin' and comin' around_

_My favorite time of year_  
_Feel it in the air_  
_Can you feel it now_  
_It's comin' and comin' and comin' around_

_So make a list_  
_Check it twice_  
_Make a wish right at midnight_  
_It's almost here_  
_It's in the air_

_My favorite time of year_  
_Feel it in the air_  
_Can you feel it now?_  
_It's comin' and comin' and comin' around_  
_It's comin' and comin' and comin' around_

*When the song ends, the crowd cheers and the performers onstage wave out to the audience. Curtains close.*


	14. Silent Night

Me: Okay everybody, now it's time for a change of pace. Up next on the stage, let's welcome the youngest of the Land of Departure Keybearers, Ventus! *exits stage*

*Audience claps as Ventus walks up onstage with a guitar hanging from his neck and a stool in his hand. Making it to center stage, he sets the stool down and sits, tuning his guitar. A single spotlight shines down on the blond.*

Ventus: How is everyone doing tonight? *audience cheers in response, making Ven smile. When he is ready, he starts playing a few chords and starts singing as the curtains open behind him, showing a starry night with a bright star shining above him.*

_Silent Night, Holy Night  
All Is Calm, All Is Bright  
Round Yon Virgin, Mother And Child  
Holy Infant So Tender And Mild,  
Sleep In Heavenly Peace,  
Sleep In Heavenly Peace._

_Silent Night, Holy Night  
Shepherds Quake at the Sight  
Glories Stream From Heaven Afar;  
Heavenly Hosts Sing Alleuia  
Christ The Savior Is Born!  
Christ the Savior Is Born!_

_*_gets up from his seat and walks around the stage, still playing guitar.*

_Silent Night, Holy Night!  
Wondrous Star, Lend Thy Light!  
With The Angels Let Us Sing  
Alleluia To Our King!  
Christ The Saviour Is Here,  
Jesus The Saviour Is Here!_

_Silent Night, Holy Night!  
Son Of God, Love's Pure Light  
Radiant Beams From Thy Holy Face,  
With The Dawn Of Redeeming Grace,  
Jesus Lord At Thy Birth;  
Jesus Lord At Thy Birth._

*Ventus strums the final chord and the audience roars with applause. With a smile, he bows and waves to the audience as he exits offstage and the curtains close.*

Me (tearing up): Oh my goodness...*sniff* that was so beautiful Ven!

Ven: You like that?

Aqua: We loved it.

Terra: Way to go Ven!

Sora: *throws a fist in the air* Yeah! You were awesome!

Me: *nod in agreement, but then notice something from the corner of my eye.* Vanitas, are crying?

Vanitas (looking away and deadpanning): I don't know what you're talking about…but I guess he wasn't too bad.

Me: *smirks* Never thought I'd see the day…


	15. Do You Want To Build a Snowman?

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long for this one…**_

_**I was so busy with homework today plus I had a concert to perform in so I haven't found the time to put this up till now, which is very late at night I should add…**_

_**Anywho, here it is! Hope you all like it!**_

* * *

Me: (comes up onstage) Now wasn't that just beautiful ladies and gentleman? (audience claps) Awesome! Now, this next song, now you should all know this one, which I'm hoping you do, is about two sisters who once shared some great times together until…one of them had to shut the other out. Now you've all seen the movie, so if you know the lyrics to the song, feel free to sing along. Give a round of applause for the cast of Kingdom Hearts everybody! *exits stage*

*The crowd claps and cheers as the curtains part and light music begins to play. The stage is completely dark, say for a large bright screen in the background showing snowflakes falling from the sky. Multiple silhouettes scattered around the stage can be seen against the bright background. A spotlight shines down on stage left, revealing Namine.

Namine: _Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play_

*Another spotlight shines on stage right, revealing Selphie.*

Selphie: _I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away!_

*A spotlight hits the edge of the stage, shining down on Yuffie with her legs dangling over the side.*

_Yuffie: __We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why!_

*A fourth spotlight hits center left, shining down on Kairi and Sora, hand in hand.*

Kairi: _Do you want to build a snowman?_

Sora: _It doesn't have to be a snowman_

_Okay bye…_

Kairi: _Ooh….._

*As the lights begin to brighten up the stage by just a bit, two of the silhouettes stepped forward and the spotlight hits them, revealing to be Axel and Xion.*

Axel: _Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls?_

Xion: _I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures on the walls_

*Out in the audience, the spotlight hits the left, center, and right aisles in the back, showing Hayner Pence and Olette as they sing their parts and surprising the audience.*

Olette, Hayner, &amp; Penc_e: __It gets a little lonely_

Olette: _All these empty rooms_

_Hayner &amp; Pence: __These empty rooms_

Olette: _Just watching the hours tick by_

Hayner &amp; Pence: _Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_

*More spotlights shine, revealing more of the performers in the audience stands: Riku, Aqua, and Terra.*

Aqua: _Do you want to build a snowman?_

Riku: _Do you want to build a snowman?_

Aqua: _It doesn't have to be a snowman_

Terra: _Don't have to be a snowman_

Aqua: _Okay bye_

_Oooh….._

*The entire area lights up, showing everyone scattered onstage and in the audience as they all sang together.*

All: _Elsa please I know you're in there_

Zack: _I know you're in there!_

All: _People are asking where you've been_

Roxas: _Ooh-ho!_

All: _They say have courage and I'm trying to_

_Axel: __I'm trying to_

All: _I'm right here for you_

Demyx: _Right here for you_

All: _Just let me in!_

Yuna, Rikku, Paine: _Just let me in_

All: _We only have each other_

Sora: _We only have each other!_

All: _It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do? _

*Music slows down as the remaining soloists sing.*

Ventus: _Do you want to build a snowman?_

Vanitas: _Do you want to build a snowman?_

Xion: _It doesn't have to be a snowman_

Vanitas &amp; Xion: _Okay, bye…_

*Music ends softly and the audience gave a standing ovation as the performers onstage bowed and waved while the ones in the audience gave a few people hugs and high fives. The lights then dim down as the curtains close.*


	16. Last Christmas

Namine: Hey Relena. Have you seen Roxas?

Me: Uh, yeah. I think he's over - *laughter is heard and the both of us turn to the direction of the sound to see Roxas talking to Axel, Xion, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.* Oh, there he is! *turn my head to see Namine staring warmly behind me. I glance between the group of six and her before I smirk at her.* I know that look.

Namine (blinking in surprise): W-what look?

Me (rolling my eyes): Come on Namine! It's pretty obvious you like him! *place my hand on her shoulder.* And I know he feels the same way.

Namine: You think so?

Me: Absolutely!

*As I talk to Namine, Axel glances up at us, noticing Namine's eyes were on a certain spiky blond that is currently talking.*

Axel: Hey Roxas, do you like Namine?

Roxas (confused): Huh?

Axel (sighing): I said, do you like Namine?

Roxas: Of course I do! She's my friend.

Hayner (chuckling): I don't think that's what he meant man.

Pence: He means to you 'like' like her?

Roxas: Oh! Uh…*rubs the back of his neck while looking away* well…

*Olette and Xion giggle, noticing that his cheeks were turning red.*

Olette: I think that's a yes!

Xion: *laughs* Definitely!

Axel (chuckling): Relax Roxas, I'm very positive she feels the same way about you. Trust me, I've seen the way she looks at ya. *winks.*

Roxas: You think so?

*Everyone in the group nods.*

Stage hand: Three minutes till curtain!

Roxas: That;s my cue! Gotta go! *rushes to his place*

Hayner: Go get her Roxas!

*Namine and I watch in amusement as the quintuplet teases Roxas as he left.*

Me (chuckling): Come on Namine. It's showtime!

Namine: Right! *goes off to get ready.*

Me: Oh, and Nami! *Namine stops and looks back at me.* I know you can do it. *smile at her.*

*Namine nods her head and smiles before going to her place.*

Me: *comes up onstage* Hey hey hey how'd you like that huh? That was pretty great, am I right? (Audience cheers) Alright, up next, let's give a big round of applause for Namine, Roxas, Xion, and Riku! *exits stage as the crowd cheers in anticipation.*

*Curtains part as the music plays, showing a winter forest as it lightly snows onstage. Namine slowly comes out from behind one of the trees near the left of the stage, walking around the forest as she gazes around thoughfully.*

Namine: _Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_*_Namine notices Roxas entering the stage looking distantly around and retreats behind one of the trees. When Roxas looks her way, she hides and diverts her gaze to the ground with a hand over her heart. After a few moments, she glances back at Roxas, who still hasn't noticed her there.*

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

*Roxas continues to look distant as he sang his part, slowly walking closer to where Namine is hiding. Seeing him getting closer, she looks away, her back against the tree.*

Roxas: _Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you", I meant it_

*Namine and Roxas lean backwards against the same tree on opposite sides, both with melancholy expressions on their faces. Namine places her hand over her heart as she looks up at the sky longingly while Roxas placed a fist to his chest, eyes clenching shut.*

Both: _Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again!_

*They both stand up straight and walk away from each other and toward the front of the stage.*

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special _

*Both blonds look at one another and they slowly start walking towards each other. Their eyes remain glued to the person in front of them.*

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away _

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special _

_*_Namine and Roxas now stand about two feet away from one another, their eyes still locked in a gaze. Roxas then offers a hand to the blonde girl, who reluctantly takes it, and then brings her closer to him. They both smile as they lean forward and their foreheads touch, earning a few cries of satisfactory from the audience. The blondes remain in their positions as the lights dim down. In the audience aisle on the far left, a spotlight hits Xion as she starts singing.*

Xion: _A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

*Another spotlight hits on Riku, who stands on the opposite side of where Xion is.*

Riku: _My god I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

*Xion and Riku start making their way towards each other down the aisle.*

Riku &amp; Xion: _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart_

Xion: _Ooh…_

*They meet halfway, looking at each other deeply.*

Riku &amp; Xion: _Now I've found a real love_

_You'll never fool me again!_

*At the chorus, Riku and Xion make their way to the stage as Roxas and Namine now stood side-by-side holding hands. The four of them stand together near the front of the stage, Riku and Xion standing on either side of Namine and Roxas.*

All: _Cuz last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

*Snowflakes and small hearts then start to fall down on the audience.*

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Namine &amp; Roxas: _And last Christmas_

Roxas: _I gave you my heart_

Namine: _Gave you my…heart_

Rku: _And this year_

Xion: _It won't be anything like_

Riku &amp; Xion: _Anything like_

All: _Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

*Song ends and the audience roars with applause. The performers bow and Namine quickly gives Roxas a kiss on the cheek, stunning the blond boy. The crowd cheers louder and whistles and the other performers grin at him. Roxas blushes immensely while Namine giggled, and in the next second, Roxas pulls her into a hug. Namine is taken by surprise, but then happily returns the hug. The two then give each other a quick kiss just before the curtains close on then, earning another round of cheers and whistles from the audience.*

Me: Great job out there you guys! You were spectacular! *look at Namine* See, I knew you could do it!

Namine (blushing): …Thanks Relena.

Axel (claps): Alright Roxas!

Hayner: You did it!

Pence: Way to go!

Olette: You were great too Namine!

Sora: *pats Riku on the back* You were awesome out there Riku!

Kairi: Great job!

Ventus: Xion , you were amazing! *picks her up and twirls her around, making her laugh.*

*As everyone congratulates the quartet, I look over at Roxas and Namine, who are still standing close and holding hands.*

Me: Heh…one couple down, *glances at Kairi and Sora.* one to go.


	17. Run Rudolph Run

_**Whoo hoo! Exactly one week until Christmas Eve and this fanfic's still going strong! Thank you all so much for reading! :D**_

_**Now, OneWingedGoddess, I looked up The Last Unicorn and I have to say, it sounds like a very interesting book/movie. I'll look further into it by watching the movie or book, and I am interested in writing the story. It may take some time before I can post it, but I will do my best. :)**_

_**Now, let's get back to the show!**_

* * *

Me (muttering, looking at the clipboard in my hand): Okay, let's see…after them, we have…

Axel: *comes up to* Hey Relena!

Me (still looking at my clipboard): Hey Axel. You ready for the next act?

Axel (smirking): Of course I am! What about the other two?

Me (looking up): They should be onstage already. Better get out there!

Axel: Right! (goes to get ready.)

Me: Make sure you don't set anyone on fire this time!

Axel: You got it!

Me: *chuckle as I make my way onstage* Okay, everybody, now before we get on with the next act, let me ask you something. Now, you all know the names of Santa's reindeer right?

(Audience screams 'yes!')

Me (smirking): Do you really? What are their names? Just shout them out! *put a hand to my ear as I walk around onstage, listening to the audience members shouting the reindeers' names.* Okay, I'm hearing Dasher…Dancer…and Prancer…*points to the far side of the crowd* Vixen! Thank you! Who else?... Alright, Comet, Cupid…Donner…and Blitzen! Well, looks like we've covered them all. Now let's –

(Audience yells "No!")

Me: Huh? Are you all saying we missed a reindeer? (the crowd screams "Yes!") Really? Who did we forget?

*The crowd shouts "Rudolph!"*

Me (a hand close to my ear): I'm sorry. Who?!

*The audience yells "RUDOLPH!"*

Me: OH! Rudolph! Of course! (hit myself on the head) Can't believe I nearly forgot about our red-nosed pal! And we all know how important Rudolph is to Santa's reindeer team, am I right? *the crowd cheers* Alright, here to help cheer on our favorite fella with the shiny nose, please welcome Axel, Yuffie, and Vanitas! (Exit stage as the audience applauses)

*Curtains pull away to show a dark stage, save for the red glowing backdrop, showing three silhouettes. Then an electric guitar starts playing, starting off the song. After the first few chords, the backdrop flashes as a spotlight hits the figure on the right, revealing Vanitas to be the one playing the guitar. A few more chords later, the stage lights up again and a spotlight hits the silhouette on the left, showing Yuffie on the keyboard with a microphone propped up in front of her. Then finally, the stage is fully lit as the third figure in the middle was revealed to be Axel as he sings into the microphone on the stand.*

Axel: _Out of all the reindeer you know you're the mastermind_

_Run, run Rudolph, Randalph ain't too far behind  
_

All: _Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town_

_Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
Run, run Rudolph 'cause I'm reelin' like a merry-go-round_

*Vanitas then takes a few steps up to the mic as Axel steps back for him.*

Vanitas: _Said Santa to a boy child "What have you been longing for?"_

_"All I want for Christmas is a Rock and Roll electric guitar"  
_

*plays a riff on his guitar.*

Vanitas &amp; Yuffie: _And then away went Rudolph a whizzing like a shooting star_

*Vanitas moves over slightly as Axel comes up, both boys singing into the microphone.*

All: _Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town_

_Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
Run, run Rudolph 'cause I'm reeling like a merry-go-round_

*During the music break, Vanitas makes his way to the front of the stage and plays a solo on his electric guitar, earning a few screams and cheers from the audience. Axel then summons his Chakrams, lighting them ablaze before throwing them into the air. The audience cheers at the display. As the Chakrams are still flying over the audience's heads, Yuffie keeps playing the keyboard with one hand as she takes out her large shuriken, which was decorated with a few lights, and tosses it into the air before throwing a few smaller ones that resembled snowflakes as well. The airborne weapons dance in the sky, creating a show of light. As the objects came back their way, Axel easily catches his Chakrams and Yuffie quickly jumps into the air and catches her shurikens, doing a quick flip in the air before landing back on her feet. Yuffie plays the keyboard again as she sings into the microphone.*

Yuffie: _Said Santa to a girl child "What would please you most to get?"_

_"A little baby doll that can cry, sleep, drink, and wet"  
_

Yuffie &amp; Vanitas: _And then away went Rudolph a whizzing like a Saber jet_

Axel: (takes his mic off the stand and steps forward with his hand up) All together now!_  
_

All: _Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town_

_Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
Run, run Rudolph 'cause I'm reelin' like a merry-go-round_

_Run, run Rudolph!_

Yuffie: Can't hear you!

All:

_Run, run Rudolph!_

Vanitas: Let's go!

All:

_Run, run Rudolph!_

_Run, run Rudolph!_

_Run, run Rudolph_

_Randalph ain't too far behind…_

*Song ends with a final guitar solo from Vanitas. As the last chord is held out, Axel shoots up a fireball into the air, which then explodes and creates the word 'Rudolph' before the flames vanish into thin air. The crowd screams with applause and cheer, giving the threesome a standing ovation as the performers bow and wave to the audience before the curtains close.*


	18. Mistletoe - Justin Bieber

*Backstage, as Sora is getting ready for his song, he glances over at Kairi, who is talking to Namine, Olette, and Yuffie. Seeing her smile and laugh at whatever they are talking about makes his heart melt as a sigh escapes his lips.*

Riku: So, Sora, when are you gonna make your move?

Sora: (whips around to see Riku standing right beside him) Huh?! (blushes as he rubs the back of his head) O-oh…well…

Riku: Come on Sora. How much longer are you gonna wait?

Sora: Hey, it's a lot of pressure okay?! I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same way?

Riku (exasperated) : What if she-? Man, you are clueless…do you honestly think that after all that you two have been through she wouldn't feel the same? Who was the one that sacrificed himself to save her at Hollow Bastion?

Sora: …Me.

Riku: And who did she give her good luck charm to?

Sora: Me. But Riku-

Riku: Look, I have an idea on how you can tell her how you feel. Do you trust me?

Sora: I guess…

Riku: Alright, what you need to do is…

*Kairi notices Sora and Riku talking to each other as Namine and Olette are chatting. Her eyes fall on the brunet and she continues to stare in curiosity.*

Yuffie: Kairi!

Kairi: *whips her head back to the three girls* Huh?!

Olette (giggling): Were you staring at your boyfriend again?

Kairi (blushing): W-what?! He's not my –

Yuffie: Don't bother denying it girl! Everyone knows you like hím!

Namine (giggling): That's true. I think you should go for it Kairi. If I was able to do it with Roxas, then I'm sure you can too.

Kairi: I suppose…

Me (coming in): Alright! Next act, get yourself onstage right now! Kairi, I think you better get ready since your song's right after the next one.

Kairi: Okay! *rushes off to get ready.*

Sora: You sure that'll work man?

Riku (nods): Positive.

Me: Sora! You're up next! Get going! *goes to get onstage.* Whoo! How'd you all like that huh? *crowd cheers.* Alrighty then, why don't we – *sees Chip scurrying across the stage and climb up onto my shoulder.* What's up? *Chip whispers into me ear.* Really? *continues whispering* You don't say? * whispers one final thing before pulling away.* Sure thing!

*Chip nods before scurrying off me and off the stage.*

Me: *exhales before giving an apologetic smile* Sorry about that ladies and gentleman. It seems there has been a slight change in the program. Up next, singing a very special song for someone very close to his heart, please give a round of applause for Sora everybody! *exits stage*

*The audience claps as the curtains part. Sora, wearing a black winter coat and red fingerless gloves, stands in the middle of a decorated city street at night. Bells start ringing, followed by a guitar playing, commencing the beginning of the song. Snow starts to fall on the stage and soon out in the audience stands.*

Sora: _It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets, spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

*Kairi, wearing a red winter coat and a violet scarf, comes out and joins me and the rest of the performers as we watch Sora sing.*

Kairi (hushed): Relena! *I turn around to see her and the others move out of the way so Kairi could make her way towards me.* Riku said you needed me here.

Me: You don't say? *glances at Riku, who gives me a wink, before looking at Kairi with a smile.* Well, since you're already here, why don't we watch Sora together until your part?

Kairi (confused): Uh, sure?

Me (smiling): Cool.

_Everyone's gathering around the fire_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_

_I should be chillin' with my folks, I know_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_Word on the street Santa's coming tonight_

_Reindeers flying through the sky so high_

_I should be making a list, I know_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

*Sora notices Kairi standing by me and smiles.*

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

*Sora slowly starts making his way over to Kairi, his eyes never leaving hers. The other performers and I are grinning widely at this.*

_Aye love, the wise men follow the star_

_The way I follow my heart_

_And it lead me to a miracle_

_Aye love, don't you buy me nothing_

_Cause I am feeling one thing_

_Your lips on my lips_

_That's a merry, merry Christmas_

*Sora extends a hand out to Kairi. She stares at him in surprise before looking at the rest of us. We urge her to go on and she looks back at the brunet, taking his hand, and Sora then pulls her out onto the stage with him. The audience cheers when they see the two teens hand in hand.*

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets, spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

*Once they reach center stage, Sora and Kairi face each other, smiling with deep blushes coloring their faces. Sora then pulls Kairi close and wraps his hands around her waist as she wraps hers around his neck. The two then start slow dancing as Sora kept singing, earning a few whistles and cheers from the crowd.*

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

*I glance up at the rafters, where Yuffie is sitting with her feet dangling in the air. When she looks my way, I grin and give her a thumbs-up. She returns with a two-finger salute and starts lowering something down on a piece of string.

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe_

*Another cheer from the audience catches the couple's attention. When he is facing me, Sora glances my way with a look that said 'What's going on?' I suppress a giggle with my hand over my mouth as Riku smirks and points upward. Sora is confused by what they are telling him when he hears Kairi silently giggle.*

Kairi (hushed): Sora, look up.

*Sora complied and his blush intensifies when he sees a bundle of mistletoe hanging over their heads. He looks back at Kairi, who is smiling at him lovingly.*

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, ohhh_

*Sora's nervous expression softened into content as he looked into Kairi's eyes. They subconsciously start leaning towards each other and their eyes slowly close as their noses touch.*

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, ohhh_

*When their lips connect, everyone broke into a roar of applause and cheer. The crowd all stand up on their feet, clapping enthusiastically as a few whistle in satisfaction. Everyone backstage joyously cheer at the sight.*

Me (looking at Riku): Well, mission accomplished.

Riku (smiling): *nods* Yeah. Thanks for helping me Lena.

Me: It was my pleasure Riku. *looks back at Sora and Kairi, who have just broken the kiss and are now embracing each other.* It was my pleasure.


	19. I Love Christmas - Ross Lynch & Lauren M

_**Yay! :D Only less than a week away from Christmas! And it's my last day of school before winter break. Finally! XP**_

_**Hopefully that'll give me time to work a bit more on my other fanfics if I'm not too busy with my friends and family. :)**_

_**Thank you all again for reading and following!**_

_**Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

Me (whispers into my headset): Cue the next song.

*Soft music plays as the stage dims a little. Sora and Kairi start to slowly walk around the darkened stage hand in hand.*

Sora: _What's your favorite time of year,  
Can you tell me?_

Kairi: _The one that never gets here fast enough_

Sora: _Is it Fall or Spring,  
A Summer thing?_

Kairi (stops walking): _Winter is my favorite time because…_

*The two of them stare at each other for a few moments when the music suddenly becomes more upbeat as the stage flashes bright for a second, lighting up the street, and a few of the performers come out and start dancing.*

Both:_ Billion lights are blinking_

_Jingle bells are ringing  
Everybody's singing  
I love Christmas!_

_Santa's almost flying_  
_Lots of ribbon tying_  
_Presents multiplying_  
_I love Christmas!_

_*_They both skip around the street, admiring the bright flashing Christmas lights as well as the people dancing to the music.*

_Oooohh woahh  
Oooohh woahh  
Oooohh woahh  
I love Christmas!_

_*_Sora gently guides Kairi back underneath the hanging mistletoe.*

Sora: _You better watch out for_

_That mistletoe they're hanging_

_Or you might have to pucker up_

_And kiss someone_

*Sora gives Kairi a kiss on her cheek. She giggles and pulls away and moves towards the front of the stage.*

Kairi: _Friends you know  
Are gonna pray for snow_

*Sora goes up and sings alongside her.*

Both:_ A winter wonderland's a lot more fun  
A lot more fun_

*Sora and Kairi go separate ways as they roamed around their side of the stage, dancing with the other performers and occasionally reaching out to the audience members closer to the stage.*

_Billion lights are blinking_  
_Jingle bells are ringing_  
_Everybody's singing_  
_I love Christmas!_

_Santa's almost flying_  
_Lots of ribbon tying_  
_Presents multiplying_  
_I love Christmas!_

_Oooohh woahh_  
_Oooohh woahh_  
_Oooohh woahh_  
_I love Christmas!_

*Kairi makes her way back to front and center stage.*

Kairi: _Seems like you gotta wait forever  
The seasons change  
Then here it comes_

*Sora goes over to Kairi and wraps his arms around her from behind, both of them smiling and laughing.*

Sora: _It's magic when it brings us all together  
It just doesn't last long enough  
Long enough  
Yeah!  
_

*Instrumental break. Everyone dances onstage as snow begins to fall everywhere. Sora sees me watching and motions me to join them. I raise my hands in front of me and shake my head. Then before I could do anything, Kairi and Sora come over and grab both of my hands, pulling me onstage. When we are at center stage, Kairi and Sora grasp each other's hands and the three of us start dancing around in a circle. I then can't help myself but laugh, enjoying myself. Breaking the circle, one of the performers give me a tambourine and I join Kairi and Sora to the front of the stage, clapping our hands over our heads and getting the audience to clap and sing along.*

All:_ Billion lights are blinking  
Jingle bells are ringing  
Everybody's singing  
I love Christmas!_

_Santa's almost flying_  
_Lots of ribbon tying_  
_Presents multiplying_

Me (shouting with a hand cupped by my ear): What?!

All: _I love Christmas!_

_*_Sora goes to the left and Kairi goes to the right while I stay in the center, playing the tambourine as the three of us are getting the audience engaged in the song.*

_Oooohh woahh_  
_Oooohh woahh_  
_Oooohh woahh_

Sora: Everybody!

All: _I love Christmas!_

_Oooohh woahh_  
_Oooohh woahh_  
_Oooohh woahh_

Kairi: All together now!

All:_ I love Christmas!_

*Sora and Kairi join me back at front and center stage.*

_Oooohh woahh_  
_Oooohh woahh_  
_Oooohh woahh_  
_I love Christmas!_

*At the last line, we all jump on the word 'Christmas' with our hands high in the air. When the song is over, the audience roars with applause as the three of us hold hands and bow down. As we wave out to the crowd, I take a few steps forward just as the curtains close behind me.*


	20. White Christmas

_**I am so sorry I haven't updated earlier! D: I had a very busy day today, so I couldn't post up the next chapter till now, which is literately in the morning where I am right now. My most sincere apologies! :(**_

_**So, to make it up to you all, I'll be posting up the songs for yesterday and today's as well. So it's a two for one today. Again, so sorry about the long wait! **_

_**Now, without further ado, on with the show!**_

* * *

Me: Whoo! Ha! That was fun am I right everyone? *audience cheers and I shake my tambourine* Yeah it was! *exhales* Alrighty, I think it's time to slow things down a bit. Up next, singing to us about glistening treetops and bright merry days, please give it up for Namine! *exits stage as audience claps.*

(Curtains pull away, showing a dark stage, save for the screen in the back displaying a nighttime snowfall. A bright light shines down on Namine, wearing a long, elegant silver dress, as she sits and plays a large grand piano with a few candles lit on top of the instrument.)

Namine (into the microphone propped on the piano): _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May your days be merry and bright_  
_And may all_  
_Your Christmases be white_

(As Namine keeps playing, Ventus and Xion both come onto the stage and do a graceful dance a little ways away from where Namine is. Ventus is wearing a white short sleeved shirt and tight black pants while Xion wore a knee length black dress with sequins on the bodice and a loose flowy skirt.)

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

(Xion and Ven then start to dance around as if they are skating on ice.)

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May your days be merry and bright_  
_May all your Christmases be white_

(Namine gradually plays slower)

_May all your Christmases..._

_Be white…_

(Namine plays the last few notes of the song as Xion and Ventus finish their dance with the two of them standing just mere centimeters away from each other. After a moment of silence, the audience claps and cheers. Namine bows her head to the crowd and Xion and Ventus stand side by side as they bow down as well.)


	21. Where Are You Christmas? - Faith Hill

(Ventus then leaves the stage while Xion makes her way over to the piano and picks up a microphone laying on top. The ebony-haired youth looks over to the blonde and nods her head. Namine nods in return before focusing back to the piano and begins to play a soft, melancholic melody.)

Xion (brings mic to her lips): _Oh…._

_Mhmm…_

Namine: _Where are you Christmas?_

_Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter_

_You used to bring me?_

_Why can't I hear music play?_

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

(Xion closes her eyes for a moment before opening them again as she sings her part.)

Xion: _Where are you Christmas?_

_Do you remember_

_The one you used to know?_

_I'm not the same one_

_See what the time has done_

_Is that why you have let me go?_

_Oh…_

(Namine starts playing a bit louder.)

Namine: _Christmas is here, everywhere_

_Oh…_

Xion_: Christmas is here, if you care_

_Oh…_

(Namine closes her eyes as Xion places her hand to her heart and takes a few steps forward.)

Both: _If there is love in your heart and your mind_

_You will feel like Christmas all the time_

Xion:_ Oh…_

Both: _I feel you Christmas_

_I know I found you_

_You never fade away_

Xion: _Never fade away..._

Namine: The_ joy of Christmas_

_Stays here inside us_

Both_: Fills each and every heart_

_With love_

Namine:_ Where are you Christmas?_

Xion:_ Fill your heart with love_

Both:_ Mhmm…_

*Song ends and the crowd cheers and claps as Namine stands up and bows down with Xion. Backstage, everyone, including myself, has tears in their eyes.*

Me: *sniff* That was just too beautiful… (Wipe a few tears on my cheeks)

Aqua (with a hand over her heart): Such a heartwarming song…

Kairi: They were amazing.

Sora (nodding): Yeah.

Hayner: *sobs*

Pence: Hayner, you okay man?

Hayner (crying): Yeah, I *sniff* just have something in my eyes, that's all…(wipes away the tears, clearing his throat)

*Olette and I share amused looks before I spot certain spiky raven-haired character in the far back with what appears to be a ghost of a smile. When he notices me, he frowns nonchalantly and walks away.*

Me (sighing): He's definitely not one to show emotion…


	22. Home This Christmas - The Band Perry

Namine (sitting back down at the piano): For this next song, we'd like to invite Roxas up to join us here on the stage.

*The crowd cheers. Roxas comes onstage, wearing a white tux, and stand over next to Xion. When the three of them are ready, Namine starts to play the piano, a different melody than the last song, but that same melancholy feel to it.)

Xion: _Looking out the window_

_Waiting for your headlights_

_To pull up in the driveway_

_It's really coming down tonight…_

Roxas: _You're scared that I won't make it through the storm_

Namine: _You should be here with me, safe and warm…_

All: _I'll be waiting under the mistletoe_

_While you're driving here through the winter snow  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home.  
When the only gift that I really need  
Is to have your arms wrapped around me  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
Home this Christmas…_

Roxas (taking a few steps forward): _Pacing down the hallway  
Trying to fight the urge to call  
I could almost hear a pin drop  
Except for the clock on the wall_

(Xion walks forward til she is next to Roxas)

Namine &amp; Xion: _And I'm scared that you won't make it through the storm  
_

Xion: _You should be here with me, safe and warm_

All: I'll_ be waiting under the mistletoe  
While you're driving here through the winter snow  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
When the only gift that I really need  
Is to have your arms wrapped around me  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
Home this_ Christmas

Namine &amp; Xion: I'm_ praying that you make it home tonight  
So we can lay down by the fireside  
_

Roxas: _You and I_

All: _Till Christmas morning!  
_

Xion: _There's nothing else that I want this year_

Namine: _More than just to have you here_  
_I'll be waiting…  
_  
Roxas &amp; Xion: _Waiting under the mistletoe_

_While you're driving here through the winter snow  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
_

All: _When the only gift that I really need  
Is to have your arms wrapped around me  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
Home this Christmas  
_  
Xion: _Looking out the window  
Waiting for your head lights_

Roxas: _To pull up in the driveway_

_It's really coming down tonight…_

(After Namine finishes the song, the audience roars with applause as Namine gets up from the piano and joins Roxas and Xion as they smile and bow down simultaneously. The curtains close and the threesome make their way backstage.)

Me: Great job out there you guys. That performance was beautiful! And Namine, great job on the piano!

Namine (blushing): Thanks!

Roxas: Yeah, you were amazing!

Xion: Definitely!

Me: Alright, you three can rest easy now. Only three more songs till the finale so make sure you're ready by then.

Roxas (chuckling): Yeah. Wouldn't want to cut it close like Sora did earlier in the show.

Sora (indignantly): Hey! At least I made it! Besides, it was a pretty long flight to Christmas Town and there were Heartless ships-

Me: Ah ah ah, no excuses mister! I already let you off the hook that time. Don't make me change my mind about it!

Sora (downcast): Sorry…

Me: *smirks* Nah, I'm just messing with you. (Wraps an arm around Sora, then smile changes to a hard serious look)But seriously, if it happens the next time I do something like this in the future; don't think I'll let it slide.

Sora: (moves out of my grasp and nods determinedly): I won't let it happen again. Promise!

Me (smiles): Good.


	23. All I Want For Christmas Is You

_**Whoo! Just two more days until Christmas and this fanfic's gotten over fifty reviews! X3**_

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING AND READING!**_

* * *

Me: (comes onstage) Now wasn't that just beautiful? Another round of applause for Namine, Roxas and Xion everybody! (Clap my hands loudly)

*The crowd roars with applause.*

Me: Alright! Now then, let's see if we can get that energy up and running! Without further ado, please put your hands together for Earth, Wind, and Water, a.k.a. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua! *exits stage as the audience erupts with cheer.*

*The curtains part, showing a majestic dimly lit hall with a grand staircase that splits into two in the center and a large Christmas tree with colorful lights on stage right. (A/N: Just imagine a nicer looking version of the Entrance Hall in the castle at Hollow Bastion.) Soft, twinkling music begins to play and then a spotlight hits on one of the doors on the top floor that has a wreath hanging from it. Aqua comes out wearing a strapless red Christmas dress, long white gloves that went halfway past her elbows, and black heels.*

Aqua (her hands leaning on the railing): _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

*As Aqua makes her way to the stairwell, another spotlight hits where the staircase splits, shining down on Ventus, who is clad in a white tailcoat and ebony black pants. When the blue-haired female reaches him, she wraps her harm around the spiky blond's as he escorts her down the rest of the way.*

Ventus: _I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

*A third and final spotlight hits the bottom of the stairs, showing Terra dressed in a black tailcoat with cream white pants. Aqua takes her arm out of Ventus's and wraps it around Terra's neck as the brunet gently picks her up bridal style and spins her around, making their way to center stage with Ventus following behind.*

Terra: _I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

*Terra places Aqua back on her feet and the three of them face the audience as they stand together center stage, Aqua in the middle while Terra and Ven stand on either side of her.*

All: _All I want for Christmas…_

_Is you…_

*The music then starts to change to a more upbeat tempo as the lights start to gradually grow brighter, displaying the splendor of the grand hall. Terra and Ventus catch a cane that is tossed to them and the threesome dance to the lively melody.*

Aqua (stepping forward): _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_(And I) Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fire place_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

All: _I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

*Aqua then steps back as Terra and Ventus step forward, still dancing with their canes.*

Terra: _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_(And I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

Ventus: _I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for St. Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

*Aqua then moves forward while the boys move back until they are aligned with one another.*

All:_ Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

Terra &amp; Ventus: _What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

*A sound of a doorbell catches their attention and Ventus props his cane by the stairwell before going to the door located near at the back of the stage. Opening the door, they become ecstatic to see people coming in wearing winter attire and carrying gifts for them; the trio welcome their guests, giving them hugs and helping them place the gifts underneath the tree.*

All: _Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

Aqua: _And the sound of children's _

_Laughter fills the air_

Terra: _And everyone is singing_

Ventus: _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

*Terra, Aqua, and Ventus make their way back to front and center of the stage and the guests all crowd around them.*

All: _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

*Everyone breaks into dance as the guest start to spread out around the hall and on the staircase.*

Aqua (throwing a scoopful of snow into the air): _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

Terra: _Oh, I just want you for my own_

Ventus: _For my own…_

Terra: _More than you could ever know_

Aqua: _Make my wish come true_

Ventus: _Come true_

All: _Baby, all I want for Christmas…_

_Is…you!_

_*_Everyone keeps dancing as Terra, Aqua, and Ven go around, reaching out to the audience.*

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

(The music grows softer and softer until the song ends, Terra, Aqua, and Ven back where they were and in a final pose, Aqua and Terra in each other's arms and Ven with a big smile and his arms crossed in from of his chest. The crowd roars with applause and cheer and everyone onstage bows down and waves to the audience.)


	24. My Song For You - Bridget Mendler

_**IT"S CHRISTMAS EVE! This means that we're almost there! :D**_

_**I've got a holiday skit to perform tonight with my friends, so wish us luck on that! :)**_

_**Just one more chapter to go! I"M SO EXCITED! **_

* * *

*Terra, Aqua, and Ventus share a group hug before the brunet and the cobalt-haired woman took a step forward as the stage darkens and two spotlights shine down on the young adults. All the while, everyone else on the stage exit and make their way backstage.*

Aqua: So how are you all doing tonight?

*the crowd cheers.*

Terra (chuckling): They sound pretty excited don't they?

Aqua (giggling): They sure do! Alright, for this next-

Terra: Hold up! Hold up!

Aqua (confused): Terra? Is something wrong?

Terra (shaking his head): No, nothing's wrong. It's just…*reaches into his pocket* I wanted to give you something first. *pulls out a small box wrapped in green paper and red ribbon, earning a couple of "oohs" and "awws" from the audience.*

Aqua (surprised): *places a hand over her heart* Terra…you shouldn't have…

*Terra grins as he offers the gift box to her, which she reluctantly accepts. She opens it and her eyes widen as she pulls out a beautiful charm bracelet.*

Aqua: I-I can't believe it…it's beautiful…*puts on the bracelet.* I love it. Thank you. *grabs Terra's hand and gently pulls her to a grand piano set on stage right decorated with a few candles.* I have something for you too.

*Aqua and Terra both sit down at the piano and the former then starts to play a soft melody while looking sheets of music set in front of them.*

Aqua: _Didn't know what to get you  
Ordinary just wouldn't do  
But I just found the perfect gift  
For you_

(Aqua glances over at Terra and smiles at him before looking back at the music.)

_Now I got it all ready  
But it's not wrapped in red or green  
Come and sit down beside me here  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

(Terra then looks at the music and starts to sing along with Aqua.)

Aqua &amp; Terra: _We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song  
For you_

(Terra then plays the piano along with Aqua. The latter looks at him with a surprised look before it turned into a blissful smile when the brunet grins.)

Aqua: _I hear church bells ringing  
_

Both: _Carolers are singing harmony with me now_

Terra: _You are looking so lovely  
Yeah_

(Aqua softly laughs as she feels heat running to her face.)_  
_

Both: _Even if the lights go out_

_We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
_

Aqua: As_ I sing my song  
For you_

Terra: _You're so beautiful  
I only hope you see what I see_

Aqua: _See…_

_Yeah_

Both: _Every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me_

(When their hands touch, Aqua and Terra glance up at each other and gaze into each other's eyes as Aqua continues to play.)

Aqua: _We've got mistletoe  
And firelight  
On this cold December night_

(They both break their little staring contest and Terra goes back to playing along with the young female.)

Both: _The snow outside will set the mood_

_As I sing my song_

Aqua: We've_ got mistletoe_…

Terra: _Mistletoe…_

Aqua: _And firelight!_

Terra: _Firelight!_

Aqua: _On this cold __December night_

Both: _The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song  
_

Terra: _Sing my song…_

Both: _Sing my song for you…_

(The two of look up and gazed at each other in content as they play the last few notes of the song. After the final chord, the crowd roars with applause and Terra and Aqua embrace before pulling away and kissing briefly, causing the audience to cheer even louder. The couple then stands up and bow as the curtains begin to close.)


	25. Best Christmas of All

*Soft music plays in the background as I come up onstage.*

Me: Before we end the show with one final song, I just want to say thank you all so much for celebrating the holidays with us. Just remember, the most important thing about the holidays is not the gifts, decorations, or the food, but it's the people we celebrate it with: our friends and our family. So, on behalf of me and all the Kingdom Hearts cast, from our house of fun and laughter to yours, a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! *wave out to the crowd and exit the stage.*

*The audience roars with applause as the curtains part, showing the same beautifully decorated hall from "All I Want for Christmas is You". Demyx is sitting on the rail of the stairway on the bottom floor, playing his sitar. On the top floor, Axel emerges from behind one of the doors and starts making his way down the steps, summoning a small flame in the palm of his hand.*

Axel: _Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow_

*Kairi and Sora come out from another door, holding each other's hands as they make their way down.*

Kairi: _Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe_

*Sora pulls out a sprig of mistletoe from behind his back and holds it over their heads, earning a giggle and a kiss on the cheek from Kairi. Then Hayner, Pence, and Olette enter from a door on the bottom floor.*

Pence: _We've finished our feasts!_

Hayner: _Had the tastiest treats!_

Olette: _But the spirit of Christmas just isn't complete_

*As the lights in the audience stands grow brighter, all of the performers come walking down the aisles from all directions towards the stage, some giving high fives, a few waves, and hugs to people in the crowd along the way.*

All: _Without true friends and family_

_And the memories we recall_

*Namine and Roxas enter stage left as everyone onstage stand together.*

Namine &amp; Roxas: _It's the love we share that fills the air_

All: _That makes this the best Christmas of all…_

*Sora picks up two gifts from underneath the Christmas Tree and gives them to Riku and Kairi.*

Sora: _Something special underneath the tree_

*Selphie and Yuffie hold out a beautiful dress and shows it to Xion, who looks at it with a big smile.*

Selphie &amp; Yuffie_: We hope it fits you perfectly_

*Ventus happily looks up and motions his hand towards the star shining brightly at the top of the tree.*

Ventus: _I'm making a wish on a sparkling light_

*Aqua and Terra come flying in on one a Glider together over the crowd before landing onto the stage.*

Terra &amp; Aqua: _But that's not what makes this a magical night!_

*Everyone is gathered on and in front of the stage as they sing out to the crowd. Riku and Yuffie then pull me onto the stage to join them. With a big smile on my face, I start singing along.*

All: _It's our true friends and family_

_And the memories we recall _

Organization: _That we recall…_

All: _It's the love we share that fills the air_

_And makes this the best Christmas of all…_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine, Terra, Aqua, Ventus:

_It's good friends and warm wishes_

All: _That makes this the best…_

Me: _This the best…_

All: _Christmas of all!_

*When the music dies down, all the lights go out and the curtains close, the audience bursts into applause. "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' starts playing in the background as the lights come back on, revealing the stage full of dancers as they all bow down before separating, leaving a wide space in the middle. Selphie and Yuffie emerge from behind the dancers and run up together towards front and center stage as they both bow together and wave out to the cheering crowd.*

Selphie &amp; Yuffie: Merry Christmas everyone!

*The two girls step off to the side as Demyx, Xion, Larxene, and Axel are the next to come up together and take a bow.*

Demyx (waving): Thanks for coming!

Axel (giving a two finger salute): You've been a great audience! Got it memorized?

Xion (waving): Thank you all!

Larxene (blowing kisses): You're all too kind!

*The foursome then step aside as Olette, Hayner, and Pence come up and take a bow before waving to the audience.*

Olette: Happy Holidays!

Hayner &amp; Pence: And a Happy New Year!

*The Twilight trio move off to the side as Namine and Roxas take a turn to come up and bask in the glory of the cheering crowd.*

Namine: Merry Christmas everyone!

Roxas: Hope you enjoyed the show!

*Next up, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus come up and take a bow.*

Aqua (waving): Happy Holidays everybody!

Terra: Merry Christmas!

Ventus (waving vigorously): Yeah! A Merry Christmas to all!

*The trio then move to the sides as Sora, Kairi, and Riku take a turn to bow down and wave to the audience.*

Sora: Thanks for coming everybody!

Kairi: Have a happy holiday!

Riku: A Merry Christmas to one and all!

Sora: And let's not forget the girl who helped make this all possible, let's give a round of applause for Relena! Come on out here Lena!

*Everyone claps with much enthusiasm as I am taken aback by Sora's proclamation. Just before I could consider going out, a few of the stage hands pushed me onto the stage, urging me to go on. I reluctantly make my way to center stage and then run up to the front and take a bow as everyone roars with applause.*

Me: Thank you all so much!

*Everyone onstage lines up near the front of the stage and start dancing for one last time.*

All: _Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday!_

_Everyone dancin' merrily_

_In the new_

_Old_

_Fashioned _

_Way!_

*All the keybearers summon their keyblades and they together shoot beams of light into the sky as Larxene shot a few lightning bolts, Axel throws his Chakrams, Yuffie tosses her shurikens, and Demyx shoots up tendrils of water; the lights, lightning, and water collide before creating a display of fireworks, followed by a shower of light raining down on the crowd, as the shurikens and chakrams fly through the air before returning to their owners. The words "Merry Christmas!" shines brightly in the sky as the audience roars with applause, giving a standing ovation. All the performers and I take one final bow and wave to the audience as the curtains close.*

Me: OH MY GOSH! WE DID IT!

*everyone cheers as they all congratulate each other.*

Me: Thank you all so much! You all did amazing!

Everyone: Thank you!...That was fun!...We should do this again next year!...We did great!...You were awesome!...No you were!...

Sora: It's all thanks to you Lena! Isn't that right guys?

*Everyone claps and cheers as I bashfully smile and blush.*

Me: Aww…thanks. Merry Christmas everyone!

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

_**And so concludes our Christmas Countdown! Thank you to all of those who have read, favored, followed, and/or reviewed this fanfic! :)**_

_**I didn't think I would do so well on this when I first started, but seeing that you guys like reading this really puts me in the Christmas spirit! :D**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_


End file.
